


Kinkpocalypse (2018)

by MsMK



Series: Reader-supported Stories [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, BDSM, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, OCs from my other stories too, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Spanking, The Hex Files Birthday Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK
Summary: Otherwise known as Kinktober 2018.A collection of one-shots and drabbles for Kinktober, sponsored by some lovely followers of mine and here for your viewing pleasure!





	1. The Jealousy Game

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Spanking
> 
> Pairing: UF!Papyrus/Reader
> 
> Smut: Light  
> Tags: spanking, jealousy, bdsm, switching

Boss tried not to squirm in his seat, his grip on the steering wheel tightening exponentially as each mile passed on the way home.

You remained silent, even as he pulled into the drive. Even as he opened your door and helped you out, even as your heels clicked against the entryway tile.

“Darling, you can't stay silent forever,” he admonished you, surprisingly gentle for his usual lack of patience.

You paused in the act of removing your shawl to glare at him, and, oh, he was ashamed of how much that incensed look aroused him.

“You  _ kissed _ her,” you huffed, vibrant green magic swirling in your eyes. He found it ironic that kindness was also the color of jealousy to humans--with you, they seemed never far apart.

Truth be told...he liked it.

“I did not!” He scoffed, crossing his arms at the accusation. “She just sauntered up to me--”

“You  _ let her _ kiss you,” you corrected yourself, eyebrow raised as you mirrored his pose. For someone so small, you had such a way of looking intimidating, and despite your modest dress and perfect curls you were truly terrifying as you hissed the words at him. A lesser man would be faint with fear--he's just giddy with anticipation. “You're twice her size, and yet she somehow gets you to bend down and let her kiss you unpunished?”

The ‘she' in question was, of course, Muffet. Ever since you discovered he used to see her on occasion before he met you, you've been on guard against her charms, and tonight at your grand opening of the new hospital wing there had been a little too much of her catered spider cider floating around, and somehow he had ended up with four insistent hands on his bones and his ex’s kiss on his teeth.

He had cut it off immediately, of course, but civilly. He didn't want to make a scene in front of your guests and coworkers and the local government officials that had attended. Apparently, he had been blind to the fact that the scene had already been caused, and had spent the rest of the night trying to goad you into speaking with him privately--only to be shunned in favor of rubbing elbows with the guests.

He would be mad if it weren't your job to promote MagiMedicine. He'd be mad if he didn't deserve it.

“I don't think that's quite fair,” he huffed in return. “What was I to do, start slinging bones at her? In the middle of your party?”

You pursed your lips with an unhappy hum, and he could see the anger flare in your eyes even as you seemed to agree.

“I suppose not, but…” you stepped a little closer, closing the distance between you as you slid a hand delicately beneath his tie, pulling him gently but firmly down to your level. “Nobody but me should be touching you. Not like that.”

Your other hand popped the top button of his shirt, and then the second, and you ever-so-softly brushed the spiderweb of cracks in his sternum, the proof that he owed you his life--but it was the gentle glow of green beneath it, mixed with his vibrant vermilion, that proved he had willingly given you his soul, as well.

“Mine.”

It wasn't a question, rather a statement. He felt his soul flare in response to your possessive command.

“Of course,” he said slowly, trying to placate you and prevent whatever punishment you'd been cooking up for the last few hours.

“Don't patronize me,” you huffed, tugging his tie a little more urgently until your mouth met his teeth, and he melted into you immediately, the fog of the spidercider still buzzing pleasantly, relaxing him although he knew logically that you weren't done.

“I owe you my life, I gave you my soul, I am yours,” he mumbled, as quiet as he could muster, embarrassed at the subtle sign of submission his statement was--his consent, in your own way.

“So why did you let her kiss you?” You growled, shoving him back as you advanced on him. “Did you want her?”

“Of course not, I am the Great and Terrible Papyrus, why would I--”

“Then what--” you shoved him again, and he stumbled despite the fact that your blows were like feathers to him. It was about the game. “--did you want? Did you want to embarrass me? Make people talk about my bond with you like I was some unfortunate victim?”

“No--”

“Did you want me to feel that horrible pit in my stomach when I saw you?”

“No, I--”

You flicked your wrist, and he gasped as your magic tingled inside his chest the familiar heaviness of your sedative affecting him just enough to make him fall to the couch face-first, catching himself clumsily on the opposite arm.

“Did you want me to punish you? Is that what you wanted?” You cooed, voice deathly sweet as your hands pushed his shirt up, scratching your nails down his spine in just the right way to make him moan. “Show you who’s really the boss here? Who you belong to?”

What is he supposed to say to that? Of course that's why he let it happen. He's the worst, really, ruining your whole night on the off-chance that you might...his spine tingled and his magic flared at the thought of what you could do to him, with what your magic could  _ make _ him do.

When he didn't respond immediately, you removed your touch completely and he suppressed a whimper at the sudden absence of your touch.

“Yes!” he admitted shamefully. “Yes, I...that's why I let her kiss me.”

“Hmm...that’s fucked up,” you mused, and for a moment he was worried you were actually mad--but then you wrapped a hand around his spine harshly, forcing his weakened limbs to give out and press his face to the arm of the sofa. It still amazed him--those soft, healing hands that could be so gentle and sweet, they were also capable of destroying him until he couldn't think. “Don't you think?”

“I…” He paused, brain heavy with your magic, and he could feel it lift a bit so he could think. Still learning his limits with your sedative skills. “...yes. It was.”

“Are you sorry?”

“No,” he huffed immediately. “I won't apologize.”

This was, apparently, the wrong answer. Or the correct one, for his motivations.

You huffed and squeezed his spine, and though he knew you would never do so, there was a moment he feared you would break it, the sweet excitement racing through him to his magic, ready to burst. You drew your hand away suddenly and his body followed an unspoken command and you watched as it manifested into a vermilion ecto-body, and the soft give of his latent magic became much more physical.

He sucked in a breath as you pinched his butt playfully, a silent question of whether or not to continue.

“Green,” he said quickly, and he heard your pleased hum.

The first slap came as a shock, since he expected you to pull his pants down first, and he muffled his cry of surprise against the throw pillow.

You hummed and palmed his ass gently, waiting for him to un-tense slightly. You know getting him into subspace is difficult, but once he's there, it's rewarding beyond compare for you both, so you take your time unbuckling his belt, shimmying his pants down, grazing over his twitching magic through his boxerbriefs until you finally felt him shudder and melt with a little impatient whimper as you peeled the underwear off to reveal the juicy blood-orange prize beneath. His ecto body was truly gorgeous, and every time you got to run your hands over it, you found yourself humming in pleasure and tracing the curve daintily.

He has a very feminine ass, when it shows, and you suppose that's one of his weaknesses. Judging by his skeletal structure, if you didn't know him you might have placed him as female due to his feminine pelvic arch--something you know him to be embarrassed of, however silly you find it. He's obviously plenty masculine, so why should one detail like his pelvis and ecto-body change that? Besides, his default manifestation was still obviously male...but you supposed he sees what he thinks his faults are in an exaggerated manner, like everyone does.

You teased one hand along the length of his throbbing shaft, and he gasped, quivering beneath your touch.

“Already so ready for me, aren't you?” You said softly, leaning forward to kiss his spine where it met the tingly magic of his ecto-body, causing him to twitch against your hand, a grunt of frustration as his sedated limbs refused to meet his will.

“Dammit, stop messing around!” He growled, and gasped as you squeezed his cock and released it. “...please. Don't tease me. Fuck me. Please.”

“Not yet, you still aren't sorry,” you frowned, recalling the way Muffet chuckled at you as Boss had pushed her away. “How about ten?”

“Ten?!” Boss scoffed, ass perking up in spite of his protest. “For one little kiss?!”

“Fifteen, then.”

“What?! No! AH!” He faltered in his argument as your hand caught the underside of one of his perfect cheeks, and he hung his head with a mumbled curse.

“Twenty, and you’ll count them.”

“...One.”

“Good boy,” you purred, stroking his cock sweetly as you gently rubbed the impact spot, prepping him for the next one.

He made a muffled noise that sounded like a “Two” as your hand struck again. His breathing hitched and his faced flushed at his shameful moans that accompanied the next few slaps, you took mercy on him, pausing to run a tender hand over the rapidly purpling magic.

“You really can’t take a beating,” you purred, the sight of his quivering body beneath your healing hands more than satisfying. “Lucky for you I’m more interested in pleasure than pain.”

He yelped as you landed another one, hands still tingling with green magic and making the sting a bittersweet tickle that overwhelmed his senses for a moment.

“What was that?”

He blinked. He hadn’t said anything, so he didn’t understand your questio--

He gasped as a much harsher smack rocked him, his weak limbs failing to catch him. He slumped against the armrest, struggling to push himself up and wishing he could will his hand to stroke at the insistent need his body had accumulated…

“Count them, or it’s 25,” you hissed, and he felt the familiar shudder roll down his spine, the shudder he’d known only since he met you.

He wanted you to destroy him, ruin him. But you were difficult to read tonight--would disobeying make you angrier, or would it prompt you to move on? Or do you want him to break down and obey, like the sucker for pain you both knew he was?

“Ten, Eleven,” He responded, tears pricking his sockets as you abandoned the healing hands for a much harsher smack. “Fuck! Twel--Ah! Twelve!”

There was a spark of your magic inside his soul, and his inside yours, and you both gasped as the feeling spread like poprocks against your skin, against his bones. Priming you both, as it always does when you begin to get heavy, and for a flash he felt pure bliss in the feeling of you, all around him, inside, throughout, and everywhere.

“...I’m starting over.”

“What?! Why?!” He hissed, blinking away from his blissful state and finding the strength to push himself up to glare at where you stood next to him. He was counting! He was being good!

“Because you still haven’t apologized!” You countered, crossing your arms, and for the first time he recognized real hurt in those hazel eyes--the look of a love betrayed. It was clear you thought you could play it off, but the mingling of your magic and his in that moment...it must have made it impossible to ignore how you felt. He had felt pure bliss, where you had felt uncertain.

He moved just enough to face you properly, and the magic dwindled around him, giving him control of his limbs to reach for your hand.

“...Darling, you know I never want to hurt you.”

“That doesn’t matter,” you huffed, reluctantly letting him take your hand.

“I…” He paused, unsure of what to say. An apology would seem rather empty right now, wouldn’t it? It lacks meaning. “...back to one, then. If that is what you wish.”

“...No,” you sighed, and within moments you had sunk into his embrace, his twitching arousal trapped against his summoned abdomen as he wrapped his arms around you firmly, comforting you with the knowledge that he was here.

“I didn’t mean to cross a line,” He said quietly.

“No, I knew what you were doing, you’ve done it before,” you sighed. It was a jealousy game you both played more than once...but with Muffet, you had...seen red. “It was within our boundaries and I shouldn’t have been so dumb about it.”

“No, I knew Muffet was a sore spot and I tested it too much. I shouldn’t have done it.”

“That  _ almost _ sounds like an apology,” you giggled against his shoulder, causing him to chuckle in return as his hands moved, still slow from the flow of your magic from before.

“It is one,” he murmured, kissing your temple as he took the opportunity to unzip your dress and gently drag the sharp tips of phalanges across the skin of your back, producing a contented moan from you.

He nudged you a bit until you leaned back, and before either of you could think, you lips were on his teeth, his tongue running sensually over your lip until you let it in to play with yours.

“You owe me eight more next time,” you teased, breathless.

“Apologies?” He asked cheekily, knowing full well what you meant as his hands inched beneath the hem of your pooled skirt, teasing the lace of your panties with his thumbs.

“Please, I’ll be lucky to get eight more apologies out of you for our entire lives,” you snorted, making him groan as you gripped his neglected cock a little firmer than necessary. “Asshole.”

He gave a breathy chuckle as he strained to push up into your hand, his own hands gripping your ass and pulling you closer.

“I love you, too, my darling dove.”


	2. Don't Listen to This in Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans being away for long periods of time is hard...but at least he leaves you these audio notes to get by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Dirty Talk
> 
> Pairing: Sans/Reader
> 
> Smut tags: dirty talk, public dirty talk, humiliation

You sighed and put in your ear buds, smiling gently at Papyrus who gave you a small nod of understanding.

Having Sans gone so often on business was difficult without company, but when Pap and Undyne and everyone else ended up in the same room it could be too much to bear. Mix that with being at the mall food court, a place you already hate, well...sometimes you need an escape.

Lucky for you, your boyfriend is as thoughtful as he is funny, amd you have a wealth of audio clips he recorded just for you when you missed him.

You scrolled through the list. There were several you listened to often: _“goodnight, babygirl”_ and _“take care of yourself”_ were almost daily replays, and when you were feeling distraught or lonely there was _“shhh it’s alright”_. He knows just how to talk to you, and even if it’s the same words every time it feels like he's right next to you. You wished there were cell service or internet wherever he always goes, but apparently it’s a high-magic zone and it kills all networks.

You stopped scrolling, thumb hovering curiously over one you weren't sure you’d seen before: _“don’t listen to this in public”_.

Well, you're in public so--kidding! You click the button faster than lightning, desperate to hear his voice say something new.

You were greeted with a breathy chuckle, the kind that never failed to make you flush, the kind you longed for every night in the dark of your room.

 _“aw, babygirl, you didn't listen, did you? you’re listening to this in public, huh?”_ Sans’ voice was like gravel, the hoarse roughness of early morning that always turned you on. _“where are ya? undyne’s? restaurant? no...you’re in the mall food court, aren't you?”_

You blushed and dropped your head to hide it with your hair.

_“well if we’re gonna do this baby, you can't make that face. no, no, don't bite your lip--everyone’ll know what you’re listening to, you dirty girl.”_

Your hand fluttered to cover your mouth, where you had indeed been biting your lip. How did he know?!

_“...still listening? that’s my girl. so needy. well don't you worry, babygirl...you know daddy’s gonna take good care of you.”_

The sultry whisper changed his tone and you felt as if his voice tickled just over your shoulder, directly in your ear. You looked, but of course he wasn't there.

 _“what’re you lookin’ around for baby? i’m not there...but you wish i was, right?”_ A heavy sigh sounded, turning into a low groan. _“wish i was, too. just t’see that look on your face right now...or maybe more. trailin’ my fingertips from your knee slowly, my breath on your cheek as i slip beneath that cute little skirt you’re prob’ly wearin’. you’d like that, wouldn't you, babygirl? you’d like daddy to touch ya real gentle beneath the table, where anybody could see if they looked?”_

Your heart was pounding as your fingers gripped the edge of your skirt, his low rumbling groan sending fire directly to your neglected sex. He'd never left you an audio like this before, but damn...he should record dirty things more often.

 _“of course you'd like that. because daddy wants it, and you've never told me no because you know you want me to ruin you, to fuck you mercilessly with my fingers while you try to keep quiet.”_ His breathing hitches at his own suggestion, and the low, breathy chuckle returns with a vengeance. _“you’re such a good little slut for me, babygirl. oh, don't, no, don't squeeze your thighs together. that's so obvious. you don't want pap and everyone to know what a naughty girl you are...do you?”_

You glanced up at Papyrus, who was giving a heartfelt speech to the Subway cashier about the meatball sub he had ordered. He seemed distracted enough, but he knows you almost as well as Sans does...he would catch you for sure if you were too obvious. Tentatively, you uncrossed your legs.

_“yeah, there we go, don't be shy. damn, what i wouldn't give to be there next to you. i’d port us home and throw you down so i could taste you for myself. imagine if i did that, if i just ‘ported your panties away and...oh, you're so wet for me already, i can smell you.”_

A guttural growl snarled through the headphones, and it took everything in you not to get up and run to the bathroom. How does he do that? What would he do next?

_“betcha can't wait ‘til i get home so i can fuck you right into the mattress until your cunt is quivering and spent.”_

You squirmed a bit in your seat, and then stood slowly, trying to casually walk towards the bathroom. As you went he explained, in excruciating detail, exactly what he wanted to do to you, and by the time you latched the stall door you were shaking with anticipation.

_“...i bet you couldn't take it and ran off, no doubt imagining all the salacious things this silver tongue can do to you, huh, baby? can you say ‘please let me fuck myself, daddy’?”_

“Please let me fuck myself, Daddy,” you whimpered behind your hand, hoping the bathroom was empty.

His voice made a little growl, and then he sighed. _“welp, sorry babygirl. you gotta wait ‘til i get home.”_

Your jaw dropped behind your hand. What?!

_“you think i was just gonna let you get away with disobeying a direct order, princess? the file clearly says not to listen to this in public. so no more touchin’ yourself until i get home...and you know i’ll know if you have, and you don't wanna make it worse for both of us, right? so you're gonna be a good girl and straighten your skirt, wash your hands, and head back out to shop with pap. like nothing ever happened. you got that, pumpkin?”_

You felt foolish for nodding, knowing he couldn't see you as you did as instructed and straightened your skirt, stepping out to wash your hands.

_“that's my girl. love you.”_

“Love you, too,” you grumbled, observing your own disgruntled face in the mirror before ripping the headphones out and shoving them and your phone into your bag.

Sans was in so much trouble when he gets home.

By the time you're done with him, he’ll be calling _you_ “daddy”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the erotic audio recording of @gentlemanswitch on tumblr! He had a really great one at one point of the same title, so I used it as a reference for what one might say in this.  
> Hope you enjoyed it! Visit my [Tumblr](https://msmkcreates.tumblr.com/) for more of my work!


	3. Massive Monsters Eat Tiny Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know they bite.  
> You also don't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Food Play/Video
> 
> Pairing: HT!Bros/Reader
> 
> Smut: Spit roast, BJ, cunnilingus, p in v, porn, food play, tentacles/tentadicks

“aw, what’s that face for, sweet thing?” Axe purred, running a hand across your cheek delicately before gripping your chin. The ridges of his cock slid against your lips and clit, and you bit your lip to keep from moaning. “you not enjoyin’ yourself? why? you’re...mmm...good enough to eat. ya might even say you're a... _ snack? _ ”

There was a pregnant pause, before you bit your lip to stifle a giggle, and then suddenly Axe was leaning his forehead to yours as you both fought laughter.

“Oh my God, Sans, you can’t say that stuff during sex,” you snorted, smacking him.

“YES, I, TOO, WOULD APPRECIATE YOU REFRAINING FROM PUNS WHILE I'M TRYING TO MAINTAIN A BONER,” Sugar scoffed, and the unintentional skeleton joke sent the two of you into another laughing fit, causing him to groan and palm his face annoyedly. “I CAN’T BELIEVE I FELL IN LOVE WITH SOMEBODY WITH HUMOR AS LOW AS MY BROTHER.”

“c’mon, pap, you know puns help me stay focused,” Axe said as the chuckles subsided. “don't wanna accidentally actually take a bite outta our pretty little human, right?”

Sugar frowned, but didn't argue. It's true that laughter is the best medicine for Axe’s foggy nature, and if he wanted to avoid that dangerous instinct during something as poignantly perilous as food play, he supposed he would have to deal.

“alright, alright, take two, ‘kay sweet pea?” Sans said, swooping down to kiss you, licking the sweet honey directly from your lips as he pinned you back down to the picnic blanket on the floor.

Sugar’s anger was forgotten as he watched his brother light up your senses, making your eyes roll back as his teeth trailed nips down your torso, lapping at the whipped cream and honey that glistened against your skin as he went. Sugar adjusted his grip on your wrists, still worried about hurting you, but as he squeezed slightly he watched your breath hitch and heard the beginnings of a moan, your lust-hazed eyes opening to look up at him as Axe finally nestled himself between your thighs.

“Pap, nnn...I need you, too,” you whimpered, struggling to move your hips from where Axe had you frozen in place with his powerful arms locked around your legs, hands on your hips as he dug in, running his tongue over your slit slowly.

“OF COURSE, MY SWEET,” Sugar purred, leaning forward and unfurling his tentacle-esque tongue to lave over your pert nipples, groaning at how sweet and amazing your skin tasted. He felt his teeth nip a bit, but you only moaned more as he delicately gripped your breasts and worshipped them, dipping from one to the other and reveling in the sweet, hushed moans falling from your lips as Axe did the same to your gorgeous cunt.

You sighed and moaned beneath them as they got to work licking you entirely clean, and getting you messy in other ways as you, to Axe’s delight, squirted your release.

Once he was done lapping up your first climax, you found yourself moving in your daze, and were soon face to face with Sugar’s impressive magic, the three thick tentacles squirming and throbbing in his hand--you couldn't tell if he had already cum once, or if he had slathered honey on those as well. 

Either way, you leaned in to lick them clean with delight, the tangy orange flavor doing nothing but mystify you further. The thickest tentacle, in the middle, was always the most eager, and it wasn't long before it was sliding down your throat, doing all the work of the blowjob by wriggling and pressing itself. You put your hands to work on his other two, delighted in the way they curled around your wrists as Sugar gasped and moaned, hands petting your hair soothingly as he offered soft apologies for his magic. What he thought needed an apology, you might never know.

Just when you got used to the thickest cock’s rhythm, you felt fingers on your puffy, pleased pussy, making you let out a muffled moan as Axe warmed you up with three fingers, stretching you manually before pressing the thick head against your entrance and rocking hard. You gagged on a shout as he shoved half his thick, ridged cock inside you, but the pain was instantly replaced by the pleasure of him gently massaging your aching cunt with it, pressing deeper on every shallow thrust.

“fuck, you’re just so sweet and so tight,” Axe moaned, wiggling his hips playfully and making you moan lewdly, the vibration in turn making Sugar gasp. “i just wanna fuckin’...nnn...take it all, sweet pea, fuck, take my thick monster cock like the good little whore you are.”

“SANS! L-LANGUAGE!” Sugar gasped, offended but too lost in pleasure to stop. “DON’T LISTEN TO HIM, MY SWEET, YOU ARE...NYEEHH...YOU ARE PERFECT, EVERYTHING IS PERFECT, BY THE STARS ARE WE SO--AH! SO LUCKY!”

You could only moan a muffled response, Sugar’s magic thickening and choking you in all the right ways as Axe finally hilted with a grunt, and then you felt Sugar’s hand gently entwine with a chunk of your hair…

...and simultaneously they began fucking you mercilessly from both ends, the spasms of pleasure and gasps for air only making Sugar’s magic grow all the more excited as your walls tightened and came around Axe’s thickness again and again, and you swallowed release after release as your womb took the same. 

You lost track of time in your bliss, reveling in how blissfully  _ full _ and  _ used _ you felt, until your knees gave out as they each came once more, the two tentacles in your hands coating you with another thick layer of cum as your tired throat failed to swallow everything, leaving some to dribble down your chin as Axe’s spilled out the sides around his cock, no more room left inside you to hold any more.

Their cum burned your throat, your tummy, your womb, and your cunt, but all you could do was weakly thank them as they started disentangling.

“CAREFUL, DARLING,” Sugar purred, scooping you up as you started to fall on your own shaking limbs. A blanket was wrapped around you at some point, and he was holding you up in his arms like a happy burrito when you started to break from the haze.

He kept you busy with water and small praises while Sans took care of the mess,and when he was done, he snuggled up behind you, and Sugar placed you against his chest.

“you okay, sweet pea?” He purred, bringing one arm around you to snuggle you. “we didn't go too hard?”

You shook your head, voice still hoarse from the way Sugar's cock had demolished your throat. “No, I really liked it.”

“that's our girl. hey, check it out.” He brought his other arm around to show you his tablet. “ratings were off the chart tonight. we made enough to not have t'stream for a few more weeks.”

“Vacation?” You asked happily, and he chuckled.

“yeah, lambchop. vacation. you pick where and we'll leave the cameras at home.”

“Mmm...that sounds nice,” you sighed, sinking into his embrace as Sugar lifted your feet to his lap and began rubbing your legs gently.

“I KNOW I HAVE RAISED THIS CONCERN BEFORE, DATEMATE, BUT…” Sugar paused, smiling sympathetically at you. “YOU ARE CERTAIN YOU LIKE THIS, YES? I KNOW WE WERE ONLY LOOKING FOR WAYS TO MAKE MONEY AT HOME BECAUSE...WELL...MY BROTHER AND I ARE NOT THE MOST STABLE AT TIMES...BUT I WOULD HATE TO THINK WE WERE MAKING YOU DO SOMETHING AGAINST YOUR WILL?”

“What?” You chuckled, shaking your head. “Papy, I get paid to fuck my handsome monster boyfriends. I don't see the problem here.”

“...LANGUAGE, MY DEAR,” he chuckled, smirking as he returned to rubbing your feet, satisfied for the time being. You know it won’t be the last you hear of it, he’s just a worrywart...but you’re sincere, and that’s all that matters.

Hey, it sure as hell beats retail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how this one turned out! I thought it was a fun idea. Man, I wish I got paid to fuck my Hubby.


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're most beautiful when you're sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Somnophilia
> 
> Pairing: Yandere!Classic Papyrus/Reader
> 
> Smut tags: Somnophilia, breeding kink, ConNonCon, Dubcon, p in v, worship, yandere

Papyrus was sure if he had a heart it would be pounding out of his chest.

You look so beautiful when you sleep, hell, he’s told you that so many times. You always laughed and teased him that he should do something about it, but he could never bring himself to do anything like that without express consent…

...until recently, when you moved in, and he found you in his bed every single night, half dressed and sleepy and so,  _ so _ incredibly perfect.

His human. His perfect little human, that he owned in every way...and oh, how you owned him, and you knew it, you knew what you did to him. Knew that he would die for you, he would kill for you...either way, what bliss.

The silk of your tiny nightgown felt so good against his bones, and you knew how tactile he was, how important that Good Silk Feel™ was to him. You knew how much he loved the curve of your clavicle, and the tiny spaghetti straps of the gown did nothing to obscure it, teasing him as if to ask what he was waiting for.

He'd touched you like this, a few times, just running his fingers through your hair or over the soft skin of your breasts. He'd been working up to it more and more every night, caressing you, knowing you would blush and submit to him if you woke. But this...oh, this was different, he thought. If he touched you like  _ this _ ...he wasn't sure what you'd think when you woke, and though you always told him you didn't mind he couldn't help the thrill of thinking you might wake confused, maybe scared, enjoying yourself even through your tears as you--

He sighed and shook his head. He could often think of you doing these things to him against his will, but you...he worshipped you, he never wanted to see you that way. He felt disgusted for liking the idea so much.

No. You'd told him to, essentially. You'd said you'd be ready for sex anytime, that he didn't need to be afraid to wake you up with it. He imagined, then, the way you would wake moaning his name, so needy, so desperate for the release only he could give...yes, he's the only one that can make you feel this way, so it's his duty as your lover and mate to do so.

Without ruminating further, his bare hands slid over the silken fabric, appreciating it with a quiet groan as he cupped your breasts, enjoying the weight in his hands and the cleavage his grip provided momentarily--before slowly beginning to trace his fingers lower, feather-light touches brushing your belly, imagining how you would look when you were swollen with his child, imagining the way you'd beg him to breed you…

But he's getting ahead of himself. His pajama pants are already tight with his arousal, his magic building up a symphony and he's trying to skip to the last notes before the prelude!

He returned his attention to where you lay beneath him, and hummed quietly as his hands slid over bare thighs, breath hitching as he realized you've forgone panties tonight.

“You little minx,” he breathed, gently coaxing your legs apart and pushing the nightgown up so he could enjoy the view. The scent of the beginnings of your arousal was more than he needed to excite him, and it wasn't long before he was running one thumb delicately over the slit, watching you sigh and shift slightly.

So beautiful.

He was slow, and soft, not wanting to wake you as he lowered himself down to your slick lips, taking pride in the way you practically dripped for him as he gently parted them, admiring the way your cunt glinted with desire. He took a deep breath, letting your scent wash over him as his mouth watered, ready to taste you.

The tiny moan you released as his tongue prodded your entrance was pure bliss, and it took everything in him not to pull back or dive right in--he wanted to take his time, tasting you and drinking in your delicious sleepy noises. Your thighs rested on his hands, his nasal cavity nudged your clit, and his tongue slowly pushed into you, enjoying how tight and delicious you were as you gasped, arching slightly in your sleep. He worked you like that for ten, twenty, thirty minutes...until you whimpered in your sleep and he felt you cum, your sweet release coating your walls as he eagerly lapped it up, trying not to hump the mattress in his own arousal.

His only regret is that he didn't get to see your face while you came, but that was easily remedied as he pulled away, wiping your wetness from his teeth as he loosed his cock. This was sure to wake you in the end, his size and thickness being so painfully big from the thrill of it all tonight, but he didn't even care. He hoped you'd be too lost in bliss to recover so he could just fuck you all night.

He groaned as he pressed into you, slowly, trying to keep you asleep as long as possible. The way you moaned in your sleep, the tiny movements of your face as you gave into the pleasure, it was intoxicating--you always looked good impaled upon his magic like this.

By the time your eyelids finally fluttered open, he had bottomed out inside you and was so close already.

“Mmm...ah! Mmm...Papy?” You groaned, wiggling beneath him slightly, confused and flushed as he moaned, and in a flash he had pulled out halfway…

...only to slam back inside you, making you yelp at the wake-up call. Your arms were locked around his shoulders immediately, and you cried out in bliss as he bucked wildly, threatening to break you as he pounded against your cervix and all the perfect buttons inside your needy pussy. The pain mixed with the pleasure had your toes curling as you called his name and dragged your nails over his back through his pajamas.

It wasn't long before he groaned and came, hard, filling you up until you were groaning and wiggling and cumming yourself, and when the cloud of lust settled, the two of you were left panting as he slowly slid out of you, leaving you gaping and leaking profusely.

“Fuck,” you swore softly, throwing an arm over your face and giggling, moaning as his fingers trailed down to prod your slit, facilitating an exit for the excessive amount of cum he'd unloaded into you. One day, he thought, he'll be holding your legs closed and whispering praises as you try to hold it in, to get pregnant.

“Correct,” he joked, making you giggle as he slid into bed next to you. A little bit of magic caused the cum to dissipate and you sighed, leaning back into his arms. “Was that alright, my starshine?”

“Mmhmm, hell, that was amazing,” you yawned. “Best way to wake up, hands down.”

“Good,” he purred, pressing kisses to your shoulder, delighting in your satisfied hums.

You were so perfect as you fell asleep once more, voice heavy with tired energy the longer you talked until you finally closed your eyes.

He ran his hands over your nightgown again, slower and more gently, and then tucked you securely against him. Nobody could take care of you like this, not like him. And nobody would ever take you from him.

...he'd delight in seeing them die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to have Sugar, too, but the idea for this came so naturally that I chose this instead. Besides, everyone loves a good Yandere!


	5. Hello, Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss has been a little too forgiving in his attempts to be repentant for kissing Muffet...you just want things back to normal, so you make him am offer you were definitely expecting him to refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Humiliation
> 
> Pairing: Uf!Papyrus/Reader
> 
> Smut: Humiliation, crossplay, verbal emasculation, degradation, fem domme, p in v

Boss had upset you earlier that week by pushing the boundaries of your dynamic, and when it had become very obvious to both of you that it hurt you for real, he had become determined to make it up to you. 

His touches had been soft and his obedience had been without question, something that shocked you and slightly scared you--it was always a playful battle to get him to submit, ome of your favorite things about taming, but lately he's been doing it so easily, and it almost feels...wrong. No tamer likes it when their brat goes quiet.

So you'd approached him with another idea, a win-win of sorts--either he accepted the offer to officially make up and you can go back to the usual dynamic, or else he'll reach the limits of his guilt and flat out refuse, and things will go back to normal.

Which is why you had picked the specific outfit you had, because you knew there was no way in hell he'd agree to it.

“Just put it on, and when we're done, we'll be even~❤” your note had read, along with the expected behavior you want to see. You'd left it on the bed for him, and you're certain he's burned it by now.

You chuckle to yourself as you unlock the front door and shoulder past it, expecting to get an earful of his wrath and laugh about it over the wine you brought home.

But oddly enough, the living room and kitchen were dark and quiet.

“Papyrus?” You called, setting down your keys and toeing off your shoes. You took off toward the bedroom. “Papyrus, where-- _ oh. _ ”

You stalled in the doorway, eyes wide as Papyrus whirled around, face flushed a deep rusty orange as he tried to adjust himself.

“Knock, maybe?!” He huffed, and you covered your mouth to stifle a chuckle.

“It's my room??” You answered with a squeak, eyes floating over his form as you clicked the door shut behind you. “...wow.”

He blushed and tugged at the skirt of the sexy nurse costume you had left him, trying to pull it farther down his thighs. You could see that he had even summoned an ecto body to fill it out, complete with cute breasts and that sweet, sweet ass you love so much.

“I can't believe you actually did it,” you said, whistling low as you stepped toward him. “The irony of this must be killing you.”

“Shut up! Are we doing this or not?” He huffed, crossing his arms. There was an obvious air of humiliation about him, from his self-conscious posture to his snappy tone, to the way he nervously ran his fingertips over the three scars over his eye…

...but there was something else there as well, something you recognized immediately.

“You actually like this, don't you?” You asked, dropping your coat from your shoulders and sliding one hand up his front, feeling his arousal as clear as day through the mark you shared between your souls. “Is it the dress? Is it the submission?”

“I don't know what you mean,” he scoffed, but his vermilion blush grew darker as he stumbled over his sentence. “This is...this is humiliating, to say the least.”

“So that's it? The humiliation?” You purred, both hands wandering over the silky satin fabric. You palmed his perky breasts before you settled on his pelvis, putting emphasis on the hips you knew he hated, and though he flinched you also felt that bit of arousal spark from his magic again. “The humiliation of how good you look in women's clothing? How good you look down on your knees?”

“I…” he snapped his jaw shut, clamming up.

“Come on, Papyrus, this is the time for the talk. Is this what you want?” You prodded, moving closer until your chest bumped his sternum. “You want me to humiliate you, ruin you, degrade you?”

He nodded, the spark of arousal now obvious in his eyes and not just through your shared marks.

“What's your safeword?” 

“Clementines,” he supplied obediently. 

“No, I want colors tonight,” you insisted firmly. He raised a brow but didn't protest--you just want to make sure this goes well, and the color system is always better for something new. “Bed, on your knees.”

“As you wish.”

He moved reluctantly, pleasantly uncomfortable in his own bones beneath your gaze. He doesn't know how you found out about his penchant for crossplay and the humiliation that came with it, but the thought of you puzzling out his best-kept secret wasn't out of the question--you're smart, incredibly so, and as he obediently kneeled on the bed, the backless dress revealing his marred spine and ribs as he faced away from you, he could already feel his insistent magic begging to form beneath the lacy panties you had included.

Your hands were so gentle tonight, and it made him shudder violently as you ran them over his bones, as if you were going to praise him...but…

“Disgusting,” you chuckled, and he flinched and twitched, trying to keep his magic subdued. He offered little resistance as you pulled his hands behind his back and he heard the latch of his favorite handcuffs. “How long have you been dressing up like this? Behind my back, trying on my costumes? I should have known with those boots you always wear…”

He shuddered once more as your fingers slid beneath the skirt to trace along the edge of the panties he wore, then slid down his thigh to trail across the tops of the white thigh-high nurse stockings he wore with it.

“And here I thought you were so manly,” you purred, squeezing his hips, and he bit back the urge to argue. You know that's a sensitive point, but he had agreed to this...why is it always so hard for him to give up control?

He gasped as your hand slid beneath the lace and prodded at his magic.

“Lucky for you I feel generous tonight. Maybe if you beg I'll dirty myself by touching you like this, in this dress.”

With a deep exhale, that was it, and he leaned back into your embrace, legs spreading as his cock formed in your hand.

“Does that feel good, you filthy fucking monster?”

He groaned as you lightly stroked it, your clothed breasts rubbing his spine and ribs as you wrapped your tiny frame around him to reach around.   
“Then let's get started.”

It was a blur of the feeling of your magic on his bones as you pushed him face-down in the pillows, and he'd never begged you to touch him so much in his life.

He posed for you to take pictures, his bones and the costume covered in his own cum as he moaned for you to hurt him more, touch him more, humiliate him more.

Filthy words spilled from your lips, and he agreed, calling himself your slut and your whore, begging to feel your warmth, pleading you to let him dirty you.

You praised him for how he filled out the dress, how soft and feminine and perfect he looked, and the backhanded compliments brought frustrated, humiliated tears to his sockets as he whimpered in response, leaning and melting beneath your fingertips as you took advantage of his nonexistent refractory period to drive him wild with your hands, your lips, and finally your sweet pussy wrapped around his length.

“Papyrus?” You cooed sweetly, and he hummed in response, leaning into the way you touched his face, so gentle and soft...he felt…

...safe. You made him feel safe. How else could he ever consider allowing you to do this to him? To see him at his most vulnerable?

You hummed, cradling his face as you slowed your assault on his cock, hips grinding slowly. “Papy, sweetie...what's your safeword?”

“Colors tonight,” he responded swiftly, blinking up at you. “Green, yellow, or red.”

“Good, good, just checking,” you said, thumbs brushing his cheekbones as you picked up the pace, and his broken moans spurred you on further. “You've been so good for me all night...for a dirty monster.”

“I'm  _ your _ dirty monster,” he purred between gasps of pleasure as your walls fluttered around him, drawing yet another climax from him as you stilled to enjoy the bliss of yours. “Fuck, ah…”

“All mine,” you agreed as you ran a hand down his front, freeing him from the zippers of his costume, and he sighed as you laid your head against his chest, making yourself small as you snuggled up to him.

Returning his power, he thought with a tired smirk as he ran his fingers through your hair, his magic fading and leaving you gaping, dripping his own cum everywhere...not that it wasn't already doing that from the many orgasms he had had without penetration.

After a moment of letting him re-acclimate to the idea of being done, you crawled up him, flopping on your side against the pillows next to him and pressing kisses against his temple sweetly as he turned to wrap his arms around your waist, burying his face in your sweet breasts with a satisfied hum. His arms tightened around you as if in question, and you gave without delay, allowing him to pull you flat against him, to wrap his arms and legs around you small form protectively, to feel strong.

“You're handsome in anything you wear,” you said softly. “And you're manly as hell.”

He snorted, pressing his face against your collar as he chuckled. He knows you're just reinforcing him after all the humiliating, degrading things you said at his request, and it did feel good...but it was funny to hear you say it like that.

“And I love you.”

He opened one sleepy socket to look up at you as best he could. He made a contemplative noise as he wondered if you had known about his best-kept secret kink...or if all this had been a lucky guess.

Probably the latter, he decided.

“I love you, too, my dove.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Boss and Hazel because I'm trash for my own characters! Also BottomBitchBoss because I love him ❤❤❤


	6. So Your Soulmate is a Succubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Boss are bigger than most of their counterparts they live with...and being big comes with restrictions. Like when they get to mate with their shared succubus mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Size Difference/Size Queen
> 
> Pairing: UF!Bros/Monster!Reader (Demon?)
> 
> Smut: deep-throat, heat, bj, size difference, size queen, p in v, pheromones, succubus
> 
> This one kinda got away from me, yikes! I'm pretty darn happy with it, though, so much so that I wonder if eventually I shouldn't make a series--Six Skeletons and a Succubus! LOL. I know I have a ton of projects already, though.

Red groaned and rolled out of his bed, knowing the moment he opened his eyes that today was the day he'd been waiting for. He felt his smile spread as the tantalizing scent of your pheromones creeped beneath the door.

“FINALLY! I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER WAKE!”

Red flinched at his brother's obnoxiously loud voice, and then again when something hit him in the side of the head. Clothes…?

“the hell is this?” Red grumbled, finding himself looking at a very fine button-up.

“TODAY IS THE DAY. THE FEMALE IS IN HEAT AND I WANT TO LOOK OUR BEST, AND I'M RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR SORRY ASS AND SO I PICKED AN OUTFIT FOR YOU. IS THERE A PROBLEM?” Boss growled, and Red only shrugged, accepting that his sleepclothes were probably too musky for your own good.

They found the house empty upon reaching the bottom landing of the steps, a weird feeling after months of living with their alternates. But it was to be expected--with you in heat, there were only two monsters in the house big enough and with high enough LV to take the beating you would provide.

“sweetheart? ya in here?” Red called into the living room as Boss branched off to the kitchen.

The sweet scent of desire washed over him as he entered the living room, making him pause in the act of buttoning his shirt as his head spun with excitement. He shook it off and looked around a little bit, finally finding you behind the couch, curled up and shaking like a leaf, wings wrapped around your body as you sweated profusely, your eyes little beads of sapphire glancing up at him, clouded with lust.

At the sight of him you unfurled, wings folding at your back as you held out your arms to be held, and he obliged, picking you up completely in his arms and getting lost in your scent as he held you to his chest.

Even for a full-grown succubus, you were small in comparison to him--maybe a little less than half his height, and he was easily twice as wide. Boss was even taller, which is one reason that, frustratingly, they hadn't had a chance to mate with you yet like the others had. You were just so tiny, and they were so big, bigger than the others in height and width as well as in terms of...well, they were too big for you.

Not that it had ever stopped you from trying, of course--you were a terrible flirt, naturally, and you were so very tempting on a normal day, but Classic was just so protective of you that Red never got a chance. Classic always said that you were a size queen who didn't know her limits, and that the only time it would make sense to start training you for Red and Boss’ unusual size would be when you hit your heat cycle--when your body is naturally creating lubricant and when the pain will be clouded by pleasured relief.

Red agreed, but it had been a long seven months since you'd moved in and he was...ooh, he was ready. 

“Red~” you mewled, hands balling in his crisp shirt as he wiped the sweat from your brow.

“yeah, angel?” He purred, the irony of his little nickname not lost on either of you as you leaned up and placed your small hands on his cracked skull and kissed him fiercely.

He groaned, fingers digging gently into your soft lavender skin, brushing beneath the flimsy tank top as Boss entered, a tray of small snacks and drinks in hand. He rolled his eyes at the eagerness of his mate and his brother, but otherwise said nothing--he understands, his own need flaring painfully in his pelvis as he was assaulted by the saccharine smell of wisteria blossoms and something...carnal. Your scent was always intoxicating, but in heat? It was downright cruel.

The click of the tray on the table caught your attention, and you whined in Red's grip as you reached out for Boss with one hand.

“Come here,” you pleaded, and he answered amicably by kissing the back of your hand and scooping you up from Red's embrace, to his chagrin.

“hey, was busy,” he growled, following as Boss set you on the couch. Boss hummed and pushed your sweaty hair from your face, checking your pulse and eyes for signs of any heat-related injury. “should prob'ly get started, doesn't look like she'll last much longer before she goes into shock.”

“SEEMS THAT WAY. DARLING, WE'RE GOING TO UNDRESS YOU NOW.”

“Oh, God, yes, please,” you pleaded, gripping his sleeve as you arched beneath his touch, moving with him almost hypnotically until he had your shirt over your head and across the room, your breasts popping free and making you moan at the way the cold morning air felt on your soaked skin.

Your forked tail twitched as Red vested you of your sweats, and you caressed the side of his face with it as he peeled your panties off.

You were about to beg for them to touch you when Red leaned down, not wasting any time as he ran his thick tongue over your aching slit, and you gasped and threw your head back as Boss paid similar attention to your heaving breasts, their large bodies absolutely dwarfing you and making it hard to see anything but them.

You had waited so long, so long for this--as a succubus, being told to wait was the worst kind of torture, and as Red penetrated you with the thickness of his tongue, you gasped and squealed with delight and a little bit of fear--if just his tongue could fill you so much, how impossibly thick was his dick? You'd never even ventured to give them head despite your best efforts, for it would surely lead to something else, so all you could do was gleefully cum to the way his tongue writhed inside you and enjoy the strength surging through your body at the way he satiated your hunger, your need.

You spread your legs as wide as possible, his strong grip on each thigh preventing you from bucking wildly against his skull. As a succubus, you're incredibly flexible in every way imaginable, so when his large hands bent your knees back to your shoulders it only made you moan harder, Boss's fingers sliding down to stimulate your clit and release you into another wave of pleasure.

You felt your magic surge, and both of your present lovers made a groan of pure pleasure as your pheromones amplified, wrapping around them in a thick haze of lust. Red withdrew his tongue and Boss his fingers, causing you to huff and glare at them for the lack of stimulation, only to morph into a excited grin as you saw them both go for the buttons on their pants.

Red loosed his crimson magic first, to your pure delight, and it sent a thrill down your spine to see it's sheer girth, punctuated by gold piercings up the bottom of his shaft. Not to be outdone, Boss followed suit, revealing a gifted length of vermilion studded with ridges that made your mouth water.

“whatchu want first, babydoll?”

You pouted at Red's question, making him smirk as Boss supressed a chuckle. “I have to choose?”

“DARLING, BE REASONABLE,” Boss warned, voice a low purr even as your hands slid up their legs.

“I don't want to be reasonable. I want to be wrecked.”

Your hands could barely wrap around their cocks, fingers hardly touching on Boss’ and not even close on Red's. Both monsters groaned as you began sensually massaging their magic, dipping your head to swirl your tongue over each head in turn.

The taste of their precum made you moan in turn, sending signals all over your body, the heat flaring and magic surging the haze your mind, emboldening you as it numbed your throat, allowing you to bravely attempt to take Boss into your mouth. Being long was nothing new to you--both Stretch and Mutt were gifted in length--but Boss was exceptionally large, with a girth to match although not as thick as Red's.

It wasn't long before Boss had a hand in your hair, fucking your face and choking you with his length and making you moan and gasp. At the same time, Red was supporting you by the waist as your knees had given out, and as such had slipped behind you, squeezing his cock through the miniscule space between your thick thighs.

“man, you're fuckin’ perfect, so cute and squishy, my perfect little thicc bitch...two c's,” Red purred, the throb of his magic between your legs making you sob around Boss’, wiggling your ass in desperation. Red moved slowly, fingers digging into your waist, probably bruising you but you didn't care in the least.

From there it was a few hours of various types of outercourse, your favorite position being squeezing Red with your thighs as Boss fucked your tits, sharp phalanges pressing into the flesh of your breasts.

“Please, ah...in...inside me,” you whimpered, begging for the thousandth time for them to fill you. You were covered in their cum several times over, quivering like a leaf in a tornado. Your pheromones had seeped into every aspect of the living room, and what was now your den of sin was exciting the three of you on its own.

“boss?” Red groaned, voice a desperate growl as he sought permission from the clearer head.

“YOU MIGHT BE READY NOW,” he conceded, and a wave of relief washed over you immediately as Red grabbed your hips, tossing you into his lap and sliding his hands to hold you by the knees, spreading you wide as you leaned back against him. 

You both moaned as he bucked, his length sliding over your heated lips, and you could feel the flutter of arousal pulsing in your core as you felt him line up his bulbous head.

Boss’ fingers aided in parting your lips, his tongue prodding you experimentally, pushing your engorged clit until you screamed, and as the gush of juices from your sudden climax coated Red's cock, he pushed.

You gasped at the intrusion and nearly cried, his girth stretching you so much you feared you might rip up the middle, but the pain was far outweighed by the pleasure as he struggled to push you down onto him.

“ah, fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck,” Red cursed. “fuck me, you're so tight and wet. god it feels so fucking good.”

His words were a mumbled mess but you hardly heard them anyway, too distracted by the stars in your vision as he made small thrusts in an attempt to fill you deeper.

He sighed and pulled out, cutting off your disapproving whine by flipping you effortlessly to face him and dragging you down onto him until you felt bone, having bottomed out inside you by brute force.

“SANS!” Boss hissed, worry in his voice as you cried out, your tail shooting out to grab Boss’ waist and squeeze.

“shit, fuck, ah...you good, angel?” Red asked, his thumbs wiping away the tears from the corners of your eyes as he kissed you gently, apologetically. You nodded in his grip, fingers grasping his unbuttoned shirt as you tried feebly to move, feeling your magic adjust to accept his size. You were grateful one of your talents was resizing to please yourself and your partner, but then you supposed that was a perk of being a demon who gets nourishment from intercourse and sexual release.

“Done,” you said with a sigh. “Calibrated. Move? Please?”

“with pleasure,” Red purred, moving slowly and experimentally at first to test you. Pleased with what he found, he slammed you to the hilt again and this time your cries were much more pleasured.

Boss hummed and petted your hair affectionately, wiping away the sweat as he supported you in his brother's lap. Watching you bounce around was so enticing, his hand was halfway to his painfully hard magic when your tail unfurled from his waist, darting in front of his fingers and seizing his cock, wrapping around it in triplicate. He gasped as the forked tip slid down his length, caressed his summoned balls and teased his perineum, a sensation he had never experienced if his surprised shout was any indication.

The room was a mess of panting and moans and groaned affections, your lips captured in turn by each skeleton too many times to count. You felt Boss stutter beneath the push of your tail, and warmth splattered across your back as Red followed suit inside you, causing your vision to blur with pleasure as he pumped you full of his seed.

When your senses returned, you immediately spurred into another brave thrust.

“A...again! Please!”

Their combined tired moans were almost as satisfactory as the sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Visit my tumblr to shout at me about skeletons!](https://msmkcreates.tumblr.com/)


	7. Green Room Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch never thought he'd earn your affection back...but seeing his magic on you like that definitely makes it easier to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Creampie
> 
> Pairing: US!Papyrus/Reader (Stretch/Nova from SSiYC)
> 
> Smut: creampie, p in v, oral, cum marking, make-up sex
> 
> Some of you wondered what happened in that aborted timeline when Stretch and Nova made up on Valentine's Day, so I thought I'd show you a little glimpse!

The green room here was cramped, and the couch was small, especially for Stretch, who was already hunched over you, kissing you and moaning your name as he rutted desperately, the both of you chasing a release that had been months in the making.

You gasped and arched beneath his touch as he groaned your new name. He loved the way it sounded rolling off his tongue.

“nova...fuck…” he whimpered, feeling you clench pleasantly around his magic as you trembled with your climax, lost in the sensation. “fuck...so beautiful, so...perfect.”

He thanked the stars that his plot had worked, and he'd managed to wrest you from Black's side. Not only that, but he'd apparently said the magic word, because you weren't nearly drunk enough to forgive him willy-nilly, not for what he'd done. It was all so surreal, as if it might not last, and he was desperate to prove that feeling wrong.

“ah, shit, honey, i'm gonna...nn...gonna…”

He tugged at your hips, pressing into you one more time all the way until he couldn't anymore, and you groaned in unison as his dick twitched inside you, spilling hot cum into you. He gasped when he felt your sweet heat twitch back, the feeling of his cum ushering you into another climax of your own.

He pulled out with a shudder, leaning down to kiss you tenderly, and you responded to his touch with a sigh and kissed him back.

“You're gonna be late for the last set,” you teased, a little breathless laugh to your voice as he slid off the small couch, kissing down your body as he went.

“don't care. mutt can sing.”

You half-heartedly covered your giggle. “And Heather?”

Stretch chuckled. “mmm...what about her?” He paused when you made a disbelieving grunt, and looked up at you earnestly from where he had been kissing your stomach. “did you think we were...?”

You shrugged half-heartedly. “Dunno. You guys looked nice together up on stage.”

“honey, she’s just a singer muffet suggested for the night…” Stretch said softly, twining his fingers with yours and kissing your fingertips gently. “maybe it was something she was shooting for, but i promise it was the furthest thing from my mind.”

“...If you say so,” you sighed, clearly not believing him entirely. A pit formed in his stomach as he realized this was the sort of distrust his actions had fostered...when he lied about loving you because he was angry, he did a lot more than could be fixed with a song and a drunken first time in the back of Muffet’s. “Anyway, uh...do we have anything to clean up with?”

Stretch hummed and leaned back, until he was kneeling off the edge of the couch in between your legs as you tentatively started to sit up. His breath hitched at the sight of his honey-hued magic seeping from your cunt, a sight he realized he had been dying to see for so long. It was so...possessive...but he loved marking you this way.

You gasped as he swiped one finger up your sensitive lips, bringing the leaked magic to his teeth to taste it. You blushed and looked away as he did so, avoiding his wink. Damn, that was...way too hot.

Suddenly there was pressure on your slit and you yelped in surprise as Stretch pressed the flat of his tongue against your heat, causing a jolt of desire to run up your spine as you unconsciously gripped his head with your thighs.

“What are you--ah! What are you doing?” You managed to squeak as he wrapped his arms around your legs and nuzzled into you, tongue prodding and lapping at your folds until you were quivering in his hold.

“mmm...you asked about cleaning up, so i’m cleanin’ you up,” he purred, his rumbling voice making it that much harder to concentrate. He pressed his tongue deeper inside you, and you melted at the way it pressed against you in just the right way to make your toes curl. “mmm, shit, always knew it tasted like honey but fuck if it isn’t a thousand times better when it tastes like you.”

You were so sensitive that it wasn’t long before his talented tongue was dragging another climax from you, the spasm of your walls pushing his own cum into his mouth along with your intoxicating taste, and he had to resist the urge to lock the door and fuck you all over again, dying to see you dripping with his magic once more even as he carefully cleaned it all away.

Instead he drew back, and you shared a kiss--one filled with longing and whispered “I missed you”s and even a few tears as he muttered his love for you over and over again, as if it would erase the past.

When you finally slid your panties back on and let your dress fall into place, you took his hand and kissed his cheekbone, and the taste of your release mixed with his lingered on his tongue, and for a moment…

...he was certain everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this still made sense even if you haven't read Six Skeletons in Your Closet, and I hope this was a fun little tease for my SSiYC fans who have ;)


	8. Protect and Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought your boyfriend didn't notice the way you stared when he had his uniform on...you thought wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 08: Uniform Play/Handcuffs
> 
> Pairing: SF!Sans/Reader
> 
> Smut: Uniform Play, dirty jokes, fingering
> 
> This one...it was holding me up. I cut it short because I kept staring at it and hoping to find the motivation to finish it, but I spent so much time on setup that I lost any sense of where to go next. Thinking about finishing it felt like a chore...so it ended up more of a tease. But hopefully I can move on to catching up with the others now! I'm 10 whole days behind...yikes!

Black had been planning this evening for a while, and despite how meticulously he paced out every detail...he found he was actually...nervous.

But when wasn't he, lately? Ever since he'd started to share your bed and your heart, he'd been on edge. Mutt called it “puppy love”, and generally shrugged it off saying it will go away after a while, but that was easy for him to say--he had been dating you for nearly a year, and you were trained so well for him that it was almost comical. Unlike him, who, for once in his entire life, had trouble wrestling power from you in most aspects of the relationship. On the one hand, it clued him into a side of him he hadn't realized he had and was not quite ready to explore, as well as giving him the option to tame you until you purred beneath him...but on the other, it made moves like this risky.

As it turned out, he needn't have worried in the least, because when you walked in that evening, you took one look at him and your eyes went wide as dinner plates and you stopped mid-sentence to gape openly.

“IS SOMETHING THE MATTER, LOVE?” He purred, more than a little smug in his ability to pin down this exact kink of yours.

Your eyes had always lingered on him when he took off his uniform, but you had never said anything about it. He assumed for a while that you would come out with it eventually, but had grown tired of waiting. Now that he's been promoted to detective, he didn't need to wear his police officer uniform anymore--so walking into the living room to see him in it after over a month of him not needing it had raised some questions for you instantly.

“What's this all about?”

“IT'S ABOUT YOU, MY DEAR,” Black sighed, tutting softly as he shook a finger at you, standing from the couch. “DESPITE BEING MY DATEMATE, I CANNOT OVERLOOK YOUR MULTITUDE OF VIOLATIONS. I'M AFRAID I'M GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE YOU IN.”

You raised one brow, seemingly having an idea where this was going but not quite seeing the whole picture. “Oh? On what charges?”

“LET'S SEE...DOUBLE-PARKING.”

“Whaaaat?” You rolled your eyes.

“TRULY. YOU PARKED YOUR CUTE LITTLE TUSH DIRECTLY INTO BOTH MINE AND MY BROTHER'S HEARTS.” He said, pridefully smirking at your little snort. “BESIDES THAT, THERE'S ALL THE UNPAID TICKETS...YOU SIMPLY HAVE 'FINE’ WRITTEN ALL OVER YOU.”

You stifled a giggle, and he was pleased with the lack of opposition. “Are you sure Papyrus didn't write your lines? Who are you and what have you done with Sans?”

“CIVIL DISOBEDIENCE IS NO LAUGHING MATTER, MA'AM,” he continued, closing the distance a little bit to twirl you around by the shoulder. “HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK, BRAT.”

“Wha--Sans!” You sputtered in protest as he cuffed your hands behind your head. Not an effective way to cuff a criminal, but effective enough for his purposes.

“DO YOU OBJECT?” He purred, fingers drumming up your sides. “ARE YOU...RESISTING ARREST?”

“No, Sir,” you purred, and his sockets widened a moment before he grinned, more than a little proud of how quickly you'd decided to roll over for him.

“ANYTHING YOU SAY CAN AND WILL BE HELD AGAINST YOU…” He purred in return as he pulled you back against him and slid one gloved hand down your front, dipping between the buttons of your blouse to tease your breasts as he went. “SO FROM NOW ON, ONLY SAY MY NAME.”

“Mmm...Sans…” you gasped as the hand popped the bottom buttons on your shirt to drag over the soft skin of your tummy, the feeling of the gentle fabric driving you absolutely wild as he casually flicked open the button of your jeans.

“THAT'S A GOOD GIRL. NOW, I GUESS I CAN'T RUN THE RISK OF YOU HAVING WEAPONS…” he purred, still-gloved fingers plunging into your slick pussy without delay.

“Ah! Sans~❤!”

“...SO IT'S TIME FOR A FULL-BODY SEARCH. I HOPE YOU'RE READY.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All in all, I did think it turned out quite nicely!


	9. Now and Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red loves you with all his heart...even the parts that used to love you back in his world. The ones that still do. Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 09: Asphyxiation (Bonus: Knife Play)
> 
> Pairing: UF!Sans/Reader (Nova)
> 
> Smut: p in v, asphyxiation, knife play, Dubcon, noncon, sexy flashbacks
> 
> This is a peek into what happened in SSiYC after Nova gave Red his birthday present and he took the chance to use his birthday kisses on you ;)  
>  **TW for rape/noncon/Dubcon and self-harm**

“Red, ah…”

Red huffed and grinned, loving the way you looked beneath him like this. You were so cute and sweet and perfect, and the amazing gift you'd made him was only proof of that--along with the broken way you moaned his nickname as he worked on the “making love” part of his promise…

...the “wreck you” part was yet to come, and he could feel your anticipation beneath his fingertips, could see it in the way you trembled and smiled up at him.

“fuck, i love ya, kitten,” he purred, and you mewled in a way that practically justified his nickname for you. His hands were busy worshipping your curves as he pulled you close again, shuddering as your heat squeezed him so deliciously.

His eyelights glanced to the knife you'd made him--a perfect replica of the one he'd lost, one that he'd used on you during play in his world...liberally.

 

_ You trembled beneath the blade as it pressed lightly against your skin, not enough to cut but enough for the thrill of it. The dull end dragged along your skin, cold and unforgiving as you tried to control yourself. _

_ One slip up, and he could cut you open. A flick of the wrist and you'd be dead. It made his magic pound in his ears as he sliced off those panties, inch by tiny inch, his thumb brushing your slick cunt as you whimpered his name. _

_ “what a fuckin’ whore. can't believe ya actually like this,” he purred, shoving two fingers inside you without warning and making you gasp and cry out. “an’ here i thought you'd just be a fun lay before i killed ya...but damn, kitty-cat, i might just wanna keep ya.” _

_ Your tight dress had long been discarded, since the moment he made you that deal--come home with him, do what he says, and he'll get you out of the cold and away from the monsters. _

_ By all definitions it was rape, or sexual extortion at best. Except, somehow, you were quietly asking him not to stop, and the moment you'd learned his name you had begun to mewl it lewdly. Either you're a really good actress or he finally found his soulmate. _

_ “Even if you kill me, you couldn't do worse to me than I've had,” you huffed, your hands trailing over your naked body to hold your cunt open for him to see, dripping wet and ready for whatever he wanted to give you. “So go ahead. Make me feel something. Anything. Please...Sans.” _

_ The scars on your wrists were hardly healed, the ones on your thighs even worse. He felt sick, knowing how hot he found this whole thing...but the moment passed, and that glimmer of heh, humanity, was gone as quickly as it came. _

_ He flipped the knife over until he held the blade and delighted in your moans as he watched his name on the handle slowly disappear inside you. _

_ It would be months of this before he realized how much he loved you...but by then, it was too late. _

 

“Red?”

“hmm?” He looked up to see your concerned face peering back at him. “what?”

“You…” you flushed that sweet pink that he loved so much. “Uhm. You called me by my real name, and then you just...stopped. Are you okay?”

Damn. He'd been caught up in his own little world for a moment there. “uh, yeah, sorry, kitten. i just was thinkin’...could i maybe…”

His hand slid up your front and gently traced your throat. This was one thing you never let him do in his world, the one thing that sent you into a panic and it was one thing that, if you allowed him to, he could share with just this version of you. You, how you are now.

You giggled and bared your throat, and he suppressed the possessive growl in his own.

“double-tap if it gets too much?” He whispered, and you nodded, wiggling playfully beneath him until his grip tightened on your neck and he pinned you down, one hand on your throat and the other holding up one leg so he could thrust into you once more. A pleased noise escaped you.

He hummed in delight as you squirmed and flushed and tried to moan, no noise escaping his careful grip.

“that's it, kitten,” he sighed, slamming into you with a muttered curse. “now comes the part where i wreck ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Stretch isn't the only one who has unresolved issues with his old version of Nova...


	10. M-I-N-E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty doesn't like it when people look at you like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Edgeplay
> 
> Pairing: Yandere!Dusttale!Sans/Reader
> 
> Smut: ConNonCon, Dubcon, Edgeplay, teasing, fingering, yandere, possessiveness
> 
> This is dedicated to @heart8beatx on Tumblr! Their request was a Yandere/Reader for one of the prompts! Thank you for the coffee!

“aww...babydoll...that’s such a sad face,” Dusty chuckled, fingers trailing over your arousal-slicked lower lips as you moaned and struggled, voice muffled by the scarf tied around your mouth. “like i said, it’s up to you--all you gotta do is ask, and you get to cum.”

You whimpered as hot tears pricked your eyes. You’d been trying to ask! But the gag in your mouth, still chalky with Papyrus’ dust, prevented you from saying anything.

You love him. But he’s been teasing you for three hours now, slowly building you up over and over only to leave you hanging when the crescendo begins.

Your knees trembled, and you knew if they failed you then you would still be suspended by the ropes above your head. You didn't know how you were supposed to tap out this way, but honestly...you aren't certain he'd listen. He's never gotten this wild of a look in his eye, and although it should scare you...it only sends a thrill down your spine.

“can't believe you let that minimum wage freak talk to ya like that,” he growled, referring of course to the cashier who'd written his number on your cup, not realizing the skeleton at your side was your mate. “i know it ain't your fault though, babydoll...you're just so beautiful, everyone wants a piece of ya.”

He chuckled and you shivered, his fingers sinking into your cunt once more. It felt so good that you cried, and his hand came up to wipe the tears away.

“don't cry, it ain't fun when you cry,” he cooed softly. “tell ya what, gorgeous...you promise we can stay home for at least three weeks...no more coffee runs or nothin’, that's what ubereats is for. then i promise you'll cum so much in those three weeks that you'll beg for three more. sound good?”

You nodded vigorously--it was all a game, anyway. You hated going out, and so did he, but every now and then you did simply because the neighbors worry. When you do, inevitably he finds a reason to get jealous, and then you get weeks of undivided attention as he reminds you who you belong to.

Keeps him from killing. Keeps you from cutting.

“good girl,” he purrs, the praise curling and caressing your skin as he lines up his throbbing cock, ready to take out three hours of frustration on you.

His laughter is dark and terrifying as you moaned and sank down on his magic.

“ready or not, here we cum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what I do? Wanna claim a prompt for yourself? Visit me on Tumblr at @msmkcreates to get donation information and see other pieces and exclusive drabbles!


	11. Finally, Some Good Fucking Pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's hard not to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Pet Play
> 
> Pairing: SF!Papyrus/Reader
> 
> Smut: Pet play, anal plugs, sharing, fingering, oral

Well, isn't this a change of pace?

Mutt hummed, delighted, as you quivered beneath his touch. You looked a right treat with the new collar and leash clipped around your neck, but even better than that were the magic cosplay cat ears Undyne had made you, twitching and fluttering in response to the stimuli of his fingertips on your skin.

But even better than  _ those _ …

You gasped as he tugged gently on the swishing tail coming from a smooth plug in your tight second hole, and your shocked moan as he pulled at the new appendage, and consequently the walls of your asshole, made his teeth curl into a dominant snarl.

“what a naughty little kitty you are,” he purred, abandoning the tail to trail his fingers to your perineum, then to your slick slit, groaning as a wave of your arousal washed over him when he scissored you open to see. “and so very wet...i thought kitties didn't like to get wet?”

“I don't mind it with you, Master,” you panted, squirming and trying to generate some friction.

“that's 'cause you're such a good little kitty,” he chuckled, leaning down to kiss you softly on the lips. You leaned into it greedily, tongue lapping at his teeth eagerly until he let it past to tangle with his own summoned magic. He tasted like smoky barbecue sauce, which you expected with how much he guzzles the tangy condiment and how often he smokes. It filled your senses and made you even wetter, knowing this was a taste only you got to enjoy, a taste he only bestowed upon you.

“Mmm…” you moaned against his teeth and bucked your hips, trying to grind against his fingers and he chuckled and answered by plunging two fingers inside your pussy with no warning and making you squeal as he set a medium pace, all too slow but also rough and deep, curling his phalanges slightly to press against your walls as he tugged on your tail again, stretching your asshole.

“such a good kitty. so good,” he mumbled into your ear as you clung to him, nails scratching his back ribs as you grew ever closer to your climax. “look at you, gonna cum already...cum for your master, babygirl.”

You shuddered and he purred in response to the feeling of you clenching around his fingers on command. It had taken a while for you to learn that trick, and every time you pulled it off this flawlessly he couldn’t help the swell of pride inside his chest.

“I SEE YOU WEREN’T AS FULL OF HOT AIR AS I ASSUMED,” his brother remarked from where he was watching, the first words he’d said since he had entered. He was still only halfway in the door, barely even home, his shoes abandoned but his coat still slung over his arm. “I HAVE TO HAND IT TO YOU, MUTT...YOU’VE TAMED THIS LITTLE KITTY QUITE WELL.”

“i had a pretty good teacher,” Mutt chuckled, removing his fingers from your trembling cunt and gathering you up to rest back against his chest. He spread your legs in his lap so his brother could see you glistening with your release. “wanna taste?”

Black laughed, short and mocking, as his hand came up to loosen his tie and he deposited his coat on the chair beside him.

You moaned as Black’s warm breath fanned over your heated core, and the sinful laugh that escaped him could hardly prepare you for his next words.

“FINALLY...SOME GOOD FUCKING PUSSY.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been staring at this, half-finished, for forever. And then I thought of that last line and well, sorry lol


	12. All Pearls and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been super-mom for a long time, and now that you and Gaster have been dating a while, you're ready to take back some time for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Swap!Gaster/Reader
> 
> Smut: Bondage, p in v, edging, MILF

You met him online.

It sounds sketchy, you know. You had already explained yourself a thousand times to coworkers and family and friends. You were tired of explaining.

Your son was getting older every day, and now he was starting middle school. You not only craved companionship, but he needed a positive male role model that knew how to raise a kid. You'd tried dating the other way--it hadn't been pretty. You'd almost snapped the wrist of your last boyfriend when he had grabbed your son's shoulder in anger, before dumping him immediately. Other men had run for the hills at the mention of a kid or worse, suggested that he was almost an adult anyway so ‘it isn't like I really have to do anything haha’.

So you had turned to FamilyConnect to find someone who already had kids. You don't mind a bigger family, in fact have always wanted more kids, so the idea of a mixed family was actually quite appealing--and though you still have to wade through some strange people, it felt nice to know all your potential matches were people already dedicated to having a family.

It was in this fashion that you had met Wing-Dings G. Aster, Gaster or W.D. for short.

According to his profile, Gaster was a bright-eyed working man who recently found himself out of work--with The Ascension, nobody needed ferrying across the river to Waterfall underground anymore, and his two strapping sons were grown and self-sufficient, and as such he had decided that now would be as good a time as any to jump back into the dating game.

You met him first at a coffee shop in downtown Ebott, and he was...well, quite frankly, he was adorable. His huge sparkling eyelights were charmingly heterochromatic, one orange and one blue, and he lit up like a christmas tree as he showed you a wallet full of photos of his boys growing up. Papyrus and Sans definitely seemed to have wildly differing personalities, but both sounded like great kids...er, young adults. You hate to admit it, but by the end of the date you were already imaging how great it would be for Kaleb to have two older brothers.

It went slow, for the most part--several more dates of you falling madly in love with the charming, clumsy skeleton, a few picnics as a family where Kaleb became Sans and Papyrus’ biggest fan, and a few romantic rendezvous with the skeleton boys taking Kaleb for a movie night while you and Gaster got to know each other in a more intimate way.

The nice thing about him was that he didn't require all the bells and whistles of dating--he wasn't afraid to say he loved you the moment he knew it to be true, and he didn't seem to prefer if you were made up or in your pajamas. Even when you had a pregnancy scare, he was there for you 100%, even though you both think there was no earthly way it could be his (in which case you would definitely have been the new virgin Mary).

So when it came to exploring the kinkier side of yourself, one that you hadn’t entertained since long before Kaleb had been born…

...you knew you could trust him.

“You look gorgeous,” Gaster purred, his hands teasing over your skin as he checked the strength of the bonds holding you to the bed. “Are you comfortable, my darling?”

“Beyond,” you gasped as his fingers trailed over your mommy pudge, the stubborn ten pounds you had never been able to lose. They pressed into you, firmly and appreciatively, before moving on to brush over your painfully aroused slit, sending another tingle of magic through your body that left you a moaning mess.

“Good,” he purred, leaning down to kiss your stomach gently. “I’m thrilled that you trust me with this, my love. I can’t explain how much it means to me that you trust me so much.”

“You’re such a sap,” you giggled, and you felt him smile against your skin.

“You sound like Papyrus,” he chuckled, hands smoothing over your thighs. “Always ‘dad, you’re embarrassing me’, or ‘dad, i’m 22, i can make my own sack lunches’!”

“Oh, God, is that what I have to look forward to?” You laughed. “I hope Kaleb never wants me to stop making his lunches.”

“He’s only 11. You have time.” Gaster lead his kisses down your neck and you moaned and sighed. Careful fingers smoothed over the pearls tied decoratively across your breasts and between your legs. “So gorgeous...I never would have thought of pearl ropes. You're quite imaginative, darling.”

His eyelights were soft and fuzzy with affection, and the kiss that grazed your lips made you melt...and then you were gone, mind hazy as he went to work, those long and graceful fingers sliding over your lower lips and coating you with tingly lube, and by the time he positioned himself to slide inside of you, you were close to begging for the relief.

His embrace was always gentle, and words always sweet, and though he deliberately kept you on the edge you couldn't do anything but beg him not to stop, his kisses and touches leaving you needy and wanting and flushed. The pearl ropes that bound you so nicely rubbed in just the right way to tease you, until finally he breathed and moaned in just the right way--

“Darling, I can't hold back any longer,” he panted, his length pulling against your walls and threatening to slip out. He paused, and you whimpered.

“Please?” You moaned, and with that, you felt him throb and heard him grunt as he sheathed himself in one quick thrust, making you cry out in bliss as he set a meaningful pace, holding your bound body as he dragged you to the pelvic bone on each slap.

There was no sounds but for his panting words of praise in your ear, your wild moans, and the lewd noises you made between the two of you. His smooth cock thickened and twisted inside of you, something that had always baffled you but you had never questioned, and he didn't dare breathe the question of his release until he felt you clench beautifully around him, gasping in pleasure.

Knowing you were taken care of, Gaster kissed you tenderly, slowing his pace as the pearls rubbed your body in all the right ways, and after three slow, hard thrusts, he came inside you with a groan that was musical and perfect.

You were still hazy as he cleaned you up, kissing you and praising you and unwrapping the strands of pearls so delicately you hardly felt it. As you started to come around, he was checking you over for bruises or blueness, and you hummed and snuggled closer to his chest.

“Any numbness, darling?” He asked. You shook your head, and he smiled fondly at you. “Good. That's wonderful. You were wonderful, so beautiful and graceful…”

He kissed your forehead and murmured something about water, but you refused to let him go, so he settled in beside you. There's still a few hours before the boys get home from ice skating, so you want to spend it cuddling…

...and wondering how you got so damn lucky.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Succubus Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899160) by [Epic_and_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_and_Kitty/pseuds/Epic_and_Kitty)




End file.
